


Judged

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu had no idea Judge Petrov was such a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judged

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I really just felt the need to write about Kotetsu being a horny bottom for once. My brain defaults to Kotetsu/Yuri.

Judge Petrov is a pervert.

Kotetsu knows he should turn around and go home. He shouldn’t say he’s interested in a cup of tea in the Judge’s chambers, shouldn’t follow at a sly look and the twitch of bloodless lips, should really say something when Judge Petrov locks the door and pushes him up against it.

He expected the man to be cold, like his voice and his eyes, but he isn’t. If anything, his skin is too hot for a human, as if he’s burning from within. His mouth is hot too, searing against his, tongue delving into his mouth, tasting him as his hands pin Kotetsu’s wrists over his head. 

Damn, Judge Petrov is  _strong_. 

He kisses Kotetsu like he’s trying to win an argument, taking possession, and there’s something deep in Kotetsu that responds to it. He bites the man’s bottom lip, sucking it hard, and Petrov moans. 

As if that’s a signal, the man releases his wrists, starts yanking at Kotetsu’s clothes, deft fingers baring him in no time. Kotetsu’s a little surprised that he goes so far; he sort of thought the judge would want to do things fast and dirty, and he can’t say he minds. “Just so we’re clear,” Kotetsu says, while Petrov yanks off his own tie, “I’m not doing this to get out of any fines or anything.”

“You truly think I would allow myself to be bribed with sex?” Fortunately, the judge’s voice is amused, rather than furious.

“Nah, you’re not that—ohh—kind of judge,” Kotetsu says, starting strong and finishing weakly as Petrov takes hold of his cock. 

He leans close, pale green eyes flaring. “If I were, would you be here?”

It isn’t easy to think when long, nimble fingers stroke him firmly, pressing and dragging just right to make his breath come quick. He fumbles at the judge’s shirt, getting it about half-open before Petrov loses patience with him, grabbing his arm and pushing him down over the desk.

Not exactly how he’d expected to be spending his afternoon.

Then again, he hadn’t known what a pervert Judge Petrov was.

He should leave, he knows he should leave, but he can’t deny that it feels good to be bent over the desk, hard flat planes digging into his stomach, the wood smooth against his cock. 

“You’re going to mess up my papers,” Petrov says behind him, rubbing his hard cock between Kotetsu’s thighs.

Kotetsu lays his cheek on the desk, pushing back. His voice is a husky growl when he replies, “It’s your damned fault. It would have been nice and neat if you were on your knees instead.”

Petrov breathes against his ear, covering his body, and Kotetsu can feel that he’s still wearing his judge’s robes open. “Maybe next time.”

Fuck, there  _really_  shouldn’t be a next time.

And he  _really_  shouldn’t be thinking about gagging the judge with his cock, watching his cheeks hollow out, or that sharp tongue better occupied for once, lapping up all his cum.

One long, slick finger slides inside of him, opening him up, and Kotetsu exhales hard through his nose. 

Petrov chuckles, but Kotetsu can feel how hard the judge is, pressed against his thigh while he tries to go slow. “You don’t do this often, do you?”

“I suppose you do, Your Honor?”

He half-expects the judge to tell him to use his first name—hopes he will, because Kotetsu can’t quite remember it. Something girly that reminds him of home. 

He doesn’t. Instead he shoves in another finger, then another when Kotetsu bucks back against it. It’s been a lot time, a lot longer than he wants to admit, and he’s aching to feel that cock inside him. He pushes back against those fingers, spreads his legs, and they twist and move inside of him. “More,” he says against the desk.

Petrov pauses. “Say it again.”

“More, damn it.”

“More what?”

Judge Petrov is a pervert.

“In me. More.”

“You want this?” Fuck, the man slides a fourth finger in, and Kotetsu raises up onto his toes. It’s good, it burns, but it isn’t what he  _wants_. It’s not what he came here for, it’s not why he let a city judge strip him naked and spread him out for the taking.

“F-fuck, you know what I want.”

“And I’m telling you what I want.”

“You want me to…”

“To say it.” The black fabric of the judicial robes isn’t soft like he thought it would be, pressed against his naked skin. It’s rough, harsh like the man’s touch. “To ask for it like the wanton slut you’re acting like.”

“Hey, I—”

Petrov shoves those fingers harder inside him, and Kotetsu chokes off a groan. It’s _good_ , but Petrov’s fingers are thin and bony, and he wants  _more_. “Put it in me. Fuck me.” His face burns, because it’s been years since he said anything like that, and he has no idea why he’s doing it now.

At least Petrov doesn’t make him ask more than once. He pulls out his fingers, and Kotetsu only realizes now that they were coated in enough lube to make him forget how long it’s been. The head of his cock is thick and hot as it slams into him, and Kotetsu chokes off a noise that’s far too loud for an office in the judicial building. He can hardly catch his breath, stretched and writhing on the man’s hard cock, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

 _Fuck_  Judge Petrov is a pervert.

He grabs Kotetsu’s neck and holds him down, rolling his hips and making Kotetsu swear. Somehow Kotetsu feels like he’s being punished, like Petrov is trying to teach him a lesson, but whatever it is he’s sure he hasn’t learned it yet, and probably never will.

He’s never been such an inactive participant in sex, never been held down and  _used_ before, and can’t believe how hard he is from the rough treatment. It makes him grit his teeth, try to push back, but Petrov is driving him so hard into the desk his toes just barely brush the floor with each thrust. 

He’s groaning and swearing and twitching around that thick cock, not even sure what he’s saying anymore, only sure that he wants the judge to keep taking him, keep using him. “Fuck me,” he begs. 

Petrov laughs at him, and he only gets harder. 

“Knew you’d like this,” he mutters under his breath, hips snapping up harder, faster, thrusting into Kotetsu like he’s trying to hurt him. “Knew you’d—want this.”

And how long has Petrov been staring down from the bench, imagining Kotetsu spread and mewling around his cock?

That thought comes at the same time Petrov grabs his neck tighter, a strangled cry coming from his mouth as he spills inside Kotetsu, driving himself deeper, filling him up with brutal slaps of his hips against Kotetsu’s ass. He pulls out, leaving Kotetsu aching and hard, almost panicked. “Judge Petrov—”

The man flips him over, kisses him hard and deep. It’s different from before, almost desperate, and Kotetsu notices for the first time just how  _young_  the man is. Then he’s sliding down to his knees, urging Kotetsu to the edge of the desk, taking one of Kotetsu’s hands and putting it on his own head.

Good    
_God_   
 Judge Petrov is a pervert.

Kotetsu needs no encouragement. He fists his hand in that strange silvery hair, and shoves himself into the man’s mouth. “Take it,” he pants, rubbing the head over Petrov’s tongue. “You like that? You do, I can see it in your eyes.” He likes having the upper hand again, especially when the judge moans around him like he can’t get enough of Kotetsu’s cock. 

Kotetsu yanks on his hair, stuffing himself down the man’s throat. He’s so hard he can barely think, and that’s a damn shame, because he’d like to remember how Petrov’s mouth feels on his cock. He wants to talk more, to make the man feel as powerless and hungry and deliciously  _used_  as he did a few minutes earlier, but he can’t fucking  _think_  when he’s down Petrov’s throat.

Petrov swallows around him, and that’s all it takes. He comes, yanking back on Petrov’s hair so he can fill his mouth, make him taste him, watch it spill out the corners of the judge’s mouth.

Hell, maybe Kotetsu is kind of a pervert, too.


End file.
